Talk:Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons/@comment-200.112.143.188-20141004150016
(Use the Google translate, I can't speack and write english very well, mi maternal lenguage is the Spanish) Si los que escriben esto estan leyendo este comentario ... bueno, ahora escribo lo que quiero decir: Si sabían que les falta un EU, ¿no? Se llama "Rise of the Frozen Dragons" y los integrantes hijo Hiccup, Anna y Jack Frost. Obvio, tambien Thoothless. A vecese pude incluír a Elsa, pero personalmente prefiero cuando está solo Anna. Elsa es un poco... Egoísta cuando canta Let It Go. Amo ese EU, aunque no es muy popular... casi es completamente desconocido. Así que les paso un poco de información: A Anna, generalmente, le gustan Hiccup y Jack, pero no se decide por ninguno, mientras Jack e Hiccup compiten por ella, lo que puede llevar a cierta enemistad dentro del grupo. Ella, por lo general se pelea con ellos tratando de dividir sus peleas y descarga su enojo con Thoothless y con Baby Thoot. Aunque Arendelle y Berk estarían más o menos en el mismo lugar (Berk probablemente sería una de las Islas del Sur antes de que el reino se formara) Hiccup vivió mucho antes que Anna o Jack. Por lo que debería, al igual que Jack, ser inmortal. Y para no quedar fuera del equipo, también Anna. Los tres tubieron una experiencia cercana a la muerte (Jack y Anna, de hecho murieron) ¿qué hubiera pasado su Hiccup y Thoothless moría en el fuego cuando el red Death explotó? ¿O si Anna no se descongelaba? Aunque como ella murió congelada, tendría poderes de hielo igual que Jack y su hermana, lo cual no se podría. Entonces habría que inventar otra muerte en Post-Movie para ella relacionada con algún elemento (cayéndose de un precipicio para el Aire, ahogada para el agua, etc.). Entonces ellos se encontrarían gracias a los guardianes que los nesesitarían o se juntarían ellos mismos. Hiccup, por centro, tendría la amistad o el compañerismo (salvo en una versión Dark, que sería el Engaño o la traición) y Anna sería el amor o la lealdad ('en una versión drk de ella sería el Odio ''(''podría vivir resentida con Elsa por ingnorarla)'' o la indiferencia (''si ella hubiera dejado que Hasn matara a Elsa))'. Aunque Anna no es una persona fácil de corromper. Es muy leal y, aunque la califican como "Loca" ella es la única que nunca pierde la cabeza dentro del fandom, así como la más valiente. Podría ser la única en resistir a Pich y no convertirse un una versión malvada de sí misma. Si en el fandom se incluye a Elsa, ella podría salir con Hiccup o Jack, sacándole el peso de elejir entre ellos a Anna. El resto de los dejo a ustedes. Y también les falta un AU: El AU Mansión Brooklyn: es de un libro del mismo autor que los libros de Percy Jackson. Las Crónicas de Kane. Supongo que lo leyeron ¿no? deberían leerlo, es muy bueno. Sería en el universo de La Casa de la Vida, con todos los dioses del antiguo egipto y los magos. The Big Four irían a La Mansión Brooklyn y aprenderían a seguir la Senda de los Dioses (Shu para Jack, Ra para Rapunzel, Horus para Mérida y la senda de HIccup puede variar. Desde Ptha hasta Nut). Y por último, debería haber una sección de las Relationships de Thoothless. Amo esta wiki.